AUDIENCE
AUDIENCE While you’re writing, it’s important to consider a lot of different styles and ways to get your topic and point across. Many start off with looking at Rhetorical situation which is crucial to explaining the situation of the text. Most start by analyzing the different components and choosing how they want to portray them through the writing. One aspect of identifying the Rhetorical situation is to identify the target audience. Audience is the people to whom a piece of writing is directed, whether it’s being viewed, read or heard. First, ask yourself; who is your intended audience, what do you want your readers to take away from the piece, and how do you keep the readers interest? Determine the subject of the writing. Is it a professor, classmate, friend? Depending on who the writing is directed to, look at the words and phrases you choose to use in the writing. If the audience is a professor, you want to use your words accordingly. Since a professor already knows the information you are writing about, you will not need to explain more difficult definitions and concepts. Also, information that pertains to the topic can be used openly because of their previous knowledge of the subject. And since it is to a professor, make sure that the language you use is professional and informative. On the other hand, if you’re writing to a classmate, they would know about the topic but only to a certain extent. For example, they would understand the information covered in class but all new information that you found on the subject would need to be thoroughly explained. And if you know your audience personally, try and connect with them using experiences you have shared. Add some humor; it will make reading it more enjoyable for the reader. If your audience is a friend or someone that has no prior experience with the subject, it should be written with very basic language of the topic including many definitions that explain the concept. Answer the question why, why is it being written, so the person can clearly understand what is being taught or explained. The audience is reading your writing to learn and take something away from it. It’s good to be on the same page with your readers so they can have a clear understanding of what you are trying to get across. Instead of just typing down a bunch of words on a paper, think of what you want them to mean, what you are trying to tell the audience. For example, in the text book Lunsford et al states “Even though his primary audience is Yankees fans, he knows that many of them won’t know much about statistics, so he provides the definitions they need to understand his analysis.” Use attention grabbers and clear details, start with stating the topic of your paper then introducing the different subtopics and go through explaining them. Because if after the person finishes your paper and if they don’t understand what was going on, then the reader wouldn’t want to read any more of your work. The point is, make sure you get your view across in an interesting and appealing manner with a clear understanding of your target audience. Pleasing the audience is key in writing a paper because your audience is who is going to read and review it. You want it to be captivating and interesting to them so they enjoy it. You always want to keep the audience in mind, what their interests are and what they like. For example if you’re writing is for a fan club of a TV show, you wouldn’t want to bash or put down the show in any way, you could lose readers. Instead draw them in by talking about what is going on in the show and the different characters, make sure the information is trustworthy and written to agree with the show, so you don’t have an angry audience. Or if perhaps you don’t agree with something, respectfully explain why and what you would have liked instead. So keeping the audience happy is a must, just use details, explain yourself and make sure the information is correct. In conclusion when you write, keep the audience in mind, after all that is who you’re writing is directed to and you want them to have an enjoyable experience that keeps them coming back for more. Make your point of why you’re writing, clear, and easy to understand. Make sure your writing to your audience’s level of understanding of the topic. And lastly, draw the readers in, make sure your writing is memorable and keeps the audiences interest. MLA Format: Lunsford, Andrea, Michal Brody, Lisa Ede, Beverly J. Moss, Carole Clark Papper, Keith Walters. Everyone's an Author with Readings. New York: Norton, 2013. Print. "The Norton FIELD GUIDE To WRITING." The Norton FIELD GUIDE To WRITING. N.p., n.d. Web. 01 Oct. 2014.